


Pagar Memeluk Tanaman

by gagalmoveon



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagalmoveon/pseuds/gagalmoveon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika teman yang memakan temannya sendiri disebut pagar makan tanaman, lantas teman yang jadi menyukai temannya sendiri disebut apa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pagar Memeluk Tanaman

Pagar Memeluk Tanaman

A Persona Series Fanfiction

Persona Series by Atlus

=tak ada keuntungan materil yang didapat author atas penulisan fanfiksi ini=

.

* * *

Malam itu hujan turun dengan cukup deras, membuat suhu lumayan dingin sehingga dapat menjadikan selimut sebagai teman setia.

Di kamarnya, dengan ditemani penghangat yang ia pasang di meja, Kanji baru saja menyelesaikan sulaman sebuah sarung tangan berwarna biru tua ketika terdengar ketukan—lebih tepatnya gedoran kasar—di pintu rumahnya.

“Sebentar!”

Dengan sumpah serapah meluncur dari mulutnya, ia bangkit dan terburu menuju pintu depan, menyumpahi siapa pun yang telah mengetuk pintunya di hari berhujan dan menjelang tengah malam ini. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu geser rumahnya dan menemukan sesosok gadis berkuncir dua dengan mantel tebal dan payung yang kuyup di tangan.

“Rise?”

Kanji menghela napas panjang ketika yang ditemukannya di balik pintu adalah si mantan _idol_ itu. Merasa lega itu bukanlah si penculik maupun hantu gentayangan.

Sementara itu Rise sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan payungnya yang basah kuyup dan melepas sandal jepitnya sebelum melompat masuk ke kediaman Kanji, “kenapa kaget begitu Kanji? Apa kau lupa jika kita sudah berjanji akan menonton _dvd_ bersama malam ini? Huh!”

Pemuda itu memandang si gadis dengan dahi yang berkerut, telinganya sudah cukup tuli dengan suara hujan deras di luar sana, ditambah lagi dengan lengkingan suara dari pita suara Rise, apa malam ini tak bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi?

“Maaf aku lupa … dan lagi tak kusangka kau akan tetap datang walau hujan lebat begini.”

Tanpa permisi, gadis itu melesat ke kamar Kanji, “hujan tak akan menghentikan seorang Risette! Dan lagi aku sangat menantikan untuk menonton film ini! Sudah lama sekali!” Serunya mengeluarkan kotak _dvd_ yang terbungkus rapi dengan kantong plastik dari saku bagian dalam mantelnya. Ia lalu melepas mantel tebal itu dan menggantungnya di gantungan mantel Kanji seolah berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Kanji mendecak, sepertinya ia bukannya protes terhadap sikap bebas gadis itu, melainkan dengan ucapannya, “Ck! Selalu itu yang kau katakan semenjak kau mulai menonton _dvd_ di sini.”

“Memang begitu adanya.” Si kuncir dua berjalan ke arah _tv_ kamar Kanji lalu menaruh _dvd_ itu ke dalam dvd _player_ yang bersebelahan dengan _tv_ -nya. “Aku ‘kan baru sempat menontonnya setelah istirahat dari dunia hiburan.” Lanjutnya sambil menekan tombol _play_ , “lagipula _tv_ -mu ‘kan lebih besar dari punya Nenek dan rumahmu tak jauh dari rumahku.”

“Hhh … terserah kau sajalah.” Kanji kembali masuk ke dalam penghangatnya. Terserah apa yang akan gadis itu tonton kali ini, pasti hanya film-film yang Kanji tak terpikir untuk menonton itu sebelumnya. Yah, walau film yang selama ini mereka tonton tak sepenuhnya buruk menurut pemuda itu.

Layar yang awalnya biru kemudian mulai bergerak berubah. Musik heboh tanda film itu dimulai pun sudah memenuhi ruangan. Rise pun bergerak mundur dan mengambil posisi di meja penghangat Kanji, menempelkan dagunya di sana lalu melirik Kanji.

“Oi Kanji, tolong buatkan kopi.”

Pemuda itu terperangah, “itu caranya kau minta tolong?”

“Ayolah, aku kan tamu di sini.” Rise meregangkan badannya. Berusaha menempatkan badannya dalam keadaan senyaman mungkin dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Kanji, menyuruh pemuda itu agar segera pergi.

“Tidak ada tamu yang bersikap seperti itu, dasar sinting.” Dengan setengah kesal ia akhirnya pergi membuatkan kopi. Entah kenapa perempuan itu selalu menang dalam adu mulut melawannya.

Sementara objek kekesalan itu hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tertawa.

.

Kanji datang membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir kopi di atasnya, menggeser pintu kamarnya dengan kaki dan menutupnya kembali dengan kaki jua—padahal ia tak suka melakukan hal itu, tapi percuma saja menyuruh Rise untuk membukakan pintu karena gadis itu tak akan bergerak seinci pun dari zona nyamannya, “jadi, apa judulnya kali ini?”

“Kisah di pulau tak berpenghuni.” Ia menjawab sambil memakan _snack_ milik Kanji yang memang tersedia di kamarnya. Kanji pun sepertinya sudah biasa dengan hal yang satu itu dan malah menambah stok _snack_ -nya untuk Rise yang sering berkunjung.

“Lagi-lagi horor? Apa kau lupa dua minggu lalu kau tak bisa tidur dan menelponku hingga subuh?” pemuda itu menaruh nampannya di meja lalu mencomot _snack_ di toples yang di genggam Rise sebelum duduk di sebelahnya.

“Ini bukan film horor! Ini _romance_! Dasar Kanji sok tahu.” Si mantan _idol_ mengambil secangkir kopi dan melingkarkan tangannya di cangkir yang hangat itu, “ _thanks_ ,” lalu ia kembali fokus ke film yang mereka tonton.

“Iya, iya, terserah kau sajalah.” Ia menyeruput kopinya. Dalam hatinya menebak ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang menghebohkan karena biasanya Rise tak akan bisa tenang jika menonton film romantis. Syukurlah kamar ibunya terletak agak jauh dan hujan akan membantu meredam suara melengking gadis itu hingga tak akan sampai mengganggu tidur beliau.

Hei, jika Kanji mencoba mengingat-ingat semua film yang sudah mereka tonton … entah kebetulan atau bagaimana pasti film ber- _genre_ _romance_ -lah yang mereka putar jika sedang hujan lebat begini. Apa mungkin Rise … memilih waktu yang tepat agar tak mengganggu tidur ibunya yang artinya ia bersabar menunggu hujan datang untuk menonton _genre_ kesukaannya?

Kanji tersedak kopinya sendiri. Gadis yang ia pikirkan itu menoleh seketika dengan air muka bingung, “kenapa, Kanji?”

“Ti-tidak.” Kanji menyeruput kopinya lagi agar tak membuatnya semakin dicurigai. Lalu menunjuk ke arah _tv_ , “sana nonton lagi.”

‘Ternyata dia tak semenyebalkan yang kupikir—‘

“Ih Kanji, lihat! Mereka berciuman mesra! Belum ada lima belas menit filmnya dimulai!”

Untuk kedua kalinya pemuda itu tersedak kopinya sendiri, “oi-oi, kau yakin itu bukan film yang macam-macam ‘kan?!”

.

Baru tadi malam Kanji berpikir bahwa Rise tak seburuk yang ia kira, kini gadis itu tengah berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum-senyum. Pemuda itu sudah hapal di luar kepalanya apa arti dari senyum yang dibuat-buat oleh temannya itu.

“Kanji, hari ini kau kosong ‘kan~?”

“Kayaknya.” Ia memalingkan muka. Kali ini apalagi rencananya? Minggu lalu ia baru saja dipaksa menemani si gadis ke kota sebelah mencoba taman bermain yang baru, minggu yang lalu lagi menonton konser music _rock_. Yah … bukannya Kanji benci dengan semua hal yang mereka lakukan, tapi tetap saja kadang ia ingin menolak dan pergi bermain bersama, uhm, Naoto misalnya … ah, pipinya jadi bersemu tipis.

“Ada diskon di—“

“Ogah.” Oh begitu, kali ini ia akan jadi kacung rupanya. Siapa pula yang ingin membawakan belanjaan super banyak nona muda Rise yang sedang _hype_ melihat papan diskon?

“Aku traktir es krim deh!”

.

Keduanya menghempaskan bokong ke bangku besi tepi jalan di pusat keramaian kota sembari mengatur napas masing-masing. Rise sibuk memijati kakinya yang terasa lelah sambil memegangi es _cone_ -nya hati-hati agar tak tumpah.

Sementara Kanji yang duduk di sebelahnya menggenggam tali kantong karton berwarna-warni unik dengan logo masing-masing toko di tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya memegang eskrim tiga tingkat yang dibelikan Rise sebagai upahnya.

“Kenapa kau tak mengajak _Senpai_ kalau kau ingin berbelanja? Dia sepertinya suka dengan hal macam ini.”

“Masa Souji- _senpai_ kusuruh bawa-bawa barang? Kau gila, Kanji.”

“…” Ingin sekali rasanya pemuda itu menggarukkan wajah Rise ke aspal.

Gadis itu bisa tahu wajah kesal Kanji dari sudut matanya, sembari mulai memakan es krimnya, ia tersenyum lalu berkata untuk membuat temannya itu semakin geram, “tenang saja, sebagai gantinya akan kuberikan foto Naoto! Oh, bagaimana kalau fotonya ketika ganti baju?”

“T-tak usah, Bodoh!”

.

“Apa ini?”

Menjelang akhir minggu ini lagi-lagi gadis berkuncir dua itu muncul di hadapannya ketika jam istirahat baru dimulai, kali ini dengan menyodorkan dua helai tiket bioskop.

“Lihat Kanji, aku dapat ini gratis!” gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan helaian itu ke depan mata si pemuda, “Fans-ku yang mengerimkannya ketika aku memosting di _social_ _media_ -ku mengatakan kalau aku suka film romantis ini. Dan coba kau tebak, ini adalah tiket vip sekuelnya yang baru keluar beberapa hari lalu!”

Kanji menatapnya datar dan menjauhkan tangan Rise yang masih bergoyang-goyang di hadapannya, “wah, bagus. Kau bisa mengajak _Senpai_ , ‘kan?”

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Rise dari bersemangat dan sumringah berpindah menjadi senyum sedih, “Karna ini sekuel, jadi aku takut jika dia belum pernah menonton film pertamanya.” Lalu dengan ekspresi yang berubah kembali dengan secepat kilat khas aktris itu ia menatap Kanji penuh harap, “jadi Kanji … temani aku ya?”

Bukannya Kanji tak suka pergi dengan gadis ini … lagipula menolaknya hanya akan membuatnya tambah mengeluarkan suara berisik. Jadi si badan besar itu pun akhirnya hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

Filmnya berdurasi 2 jam 15 menit. Kanji merasa iba pada dirinya sendiri yang dipaksa menonton film itu dan mengorbankan akhir pekannya demi temannya yang cerewet.

Untung saja si mantan _idol_ itu tak seberisik jika mereka menonton _dvd_ di rumah. Kalau tidak, bagaimana Kanji bisa menyembunyikan mukanya di antara para penonton yang lain? Yah, dibilang tenang pun, Rise tadi berulang kali meremas lengannya karena gemas dengan adegan yang terpampang di layar.

Kini ia sedang di depan pintu toilet, menunggu temannya yang banyak omong itu dengan bosan. Ketika ia lega pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, malah orang dengan mahkota hitam panjang yang ditangkap matanya.

“Kanji?”

“Y-yukiko- _senpai_?” terkejut, ia spontan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur sebelum membungkuk, memberi salam pada seniornya, “apa kau ke sini sendirian?”

Pipi gadis itu merona, walau jarang ia lihat perempuan itu tersipu tapi Kanji yakin sekali itu adalah rona kebahagiaan, dan tanpa menjawab pun sepertinya Kanji tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya, “dengan _Senpai_ , ya?” tanyanya kembali dengan nada memastikan serta menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Seniornya itu hanya mengangguk pelan sembari memegangi pipinya yang panas dan pintu toilet pria pun terbuka, sesosok pemuda bersurai abu keluar dari sana, “oh, Kanji?” sapanya dengan nada heran, “kau di sini juga? Dengan siapa?”

Habis sudah. Kanji tak ingin berbohong, juga tak ingin jujur. Ia berharap Rise tak akan pernah keluar dari pintu toilet itu selamanya—setidaknya selama kedua insan itu masih ada di sana.

Dan permohonan Kanji dengan indahnya tidak terkabul, baru ia akan berbicara dengan _senpai_ -nya untuk mengalihkan tema obrolan, Rise keluar dengan riang.

Ya, dengan riang hingga ia mendapati tiga orang itu berada di balik pintu yang ia buka. Seketika senyumnya yang ceria tetap melekat di wajahnya namun berubah lebarnya, lebih menciut dan dengan mata kosong bagai boneka, “wah, kalian sedang kencan ya?”

.

Rise tahu ayunan rantai di taman itu sudah tak pantas lagi untuk ukuran tubuhnya, namun ia tetap naik walau di sebelahnya hanya ada anak-anak sekolah dasar yang bermain.

Kanji  datang dari arah timur taman, membawakan dua buah teh kaleng yang satunya ia berikan pada genggaman si gadis sementara ia mengambil posisi untuk bersandar di tiang besi peyangga ayunan.

“Terima kasih.”

Jujur saja, Rise yang diam begitu jauh lebih tak disukai Kanji daripada Rise yang biasanya berisik bagai mulut senapan. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ditendang-tendangnya pasir yang tak bersalah di dekat kakinya untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

“Aku tahu mereka sudah bersama sejak lama,” oh, akhirnya ia bersuara, “sudah berkali-kali hatiku mengatakan untuk menyerah.” Tapi dengan nada suara sedih yang tak ingin didengar oleh pemuda itu sehingga si pemuda besar hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kecil sambil membuka kaleng tehnya dan meneguk minuman itu sedikit.

“Sebenarnya aku sudah mengajak _Senpai_ terlebih dulu, sebelum mengajakmu.” Begitu rupanya, pikir Kanji, “tapi ia menolak dengan alasan ada janji.” Rise mengeratkan genggamannya di kaleng teh itu, pemuda di sebelahnya dapat melihat ada air yang jatuh dari udara ke tangan si gadis yang menggenggam, Rise mulai terisak,”tapi tak kusangka janjinya adalah ini.”

Kemudian Kanji Tatsumi membuang kaleng tehnya yang masih belum habis setengahnya hanya untuk membawa Rise Kujikawa yang tengah terlihat rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, tanpa sadar mereka sudah memasuki hari-hari liburan musim dingin, walau liburan mereka bisa benar-benar dikatakan bebas setelah melalui hal-hal berat seperti ujian dan menangkap si penjahat gila.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak penjahat sebenarnya ditangkap, selama dua minggu itu pula Kanji tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya, menyelesaikan pesanan sarung tangan rajutnya yang terbengkalai karena kesibukan Investigation Team.

Sebenarnya sejak kejadian mereka berempat bertemu di bioskop itu, Rise tak pernah lagi mengajaknya untuk menemaninya ke tempat-tempat aneh maupun berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk menonton _dvd_.

Biasanya paling tidak setiap seminggu sekali ia akan datang walau dalam minggu ujian sekali pun dengan beralasan ingin belajar bersama. Dan sesungguhnya ia khawatir sekali dengan Rise walau ketika di sekolah maupun di _dungeon_ sikap gadis itu terlihat biasa saja.

Sambil terus memikirkan perempuan itu, Kanji menenteng pesanan sarung tangan rajutan yang terbungkus rapi di dalam kotak, mengeratkan syalnya kemudian beranjak ke luar rumah setelah berteriak meminta izin pada ibunya.

.

Natal tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Jalanan di Central Shopping District terlihat ramai dengan berbagai hiasan khas natal, dominasi warna merah dan pohon-pohon cemara menghiasi setiap sudut kota terutama Junes—mereka bahkan memasang cemara setinggi 12 kaki dengan penuh bola kaca dan lampu yang mengerjap warna-warni.

Sementara itu di tengah hiruk-pikuk suasana natal, langkah kaki Kanji Tatsumi terhenti ketika ia akan membelok ke Marukyu Tofu selepas dari mengantarkan paketnya ke perusahaan pengantar barang Namatame.

Ia meragu, apa gadis itu tak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya ataukah dia hanya terlalu sibuk dengan toko tofunya hingga tak sempat lagi untuk singgah? Yah, apa pun itu alasannya, Kanji memang harus tetap menemuinya. Dengan langkah gundah, ia masuk ke dalam toko Rise.

.

“Selamat da—oh, Kanji!”

Ternyata gadis itu memang ada di dalam, menunggui toko dan melambai pelan ke arah Kanji yang terlihat agak canggung dari balik meja kasir. Ternyata bayangan Rise yang sedang bersedih itu hanya ada di imajinasinya, buktinya sekarang gadis itu menunggui toko seperti biasa, yah mungkin ia hanya sibuk.

“Mana nenek?” Kanji melihat-lihat sekitar, kemudian tertambat ke tofu-tofu goreng yang masih panas dibalik etalase kaca dan beberapa menu berbahan dasar tofu lainnya, juga tentunya beberapa bungkus tofu biasa.

“Ada di dalam, sedang beristirahat. Apa kau disuruh untuk membeli sesuatu, Kanji?”

Kanji menggeleng pelan, “apa kesehatan nenek sangat memburuk hingga kau tak bisa main ke luar lagi?” terkadang pemuda ini sungguh tak tahu caranya basa-basi.

Rise menatapnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum menurunkan pandangannya ke kaki miliknya yang beralaskan sandal rumah. “Aku takut kau jadi benci padaku,”

“Hah?!” Kanji menatapnya, jelas sekali bahwa ia tak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

“Iya! Aku takut kau jadi benci padaku karena pasti jika aku ke rumahmu lagi hanya akan curhatan tentang Souji- _senpai_ yang keluar dari mulutku!” Rise menarik napas sejenak sebelum membuangnya perlahan dan memulai kalimatnya lagi, “aku takut kau jadi bosan padaku. Setelah kehilangan _Senpai_ , aku tak ingin kau juga menjauh dariku, jadi aku berpikir akan kembali ke sana jika aku sudah bisa mencari topik selain _Senpai_.”

Di luar dugaan gadis itu, Kanji malah terbahak, memukul-mukul meja kasir kemudian memegangi perutnya yang terasa amat geli, “tak kusangka kau sebodoh itu!”

“Jangan mengataiku bodoh, Bodoh!” pipi Rise merah padam, benar-benar tak menyangka temannya itu akan menertawakan keputusan miliknya. Sementara Kanji sibuk menahan tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti, bibir mungil Rise bergerak pelan, “kalau begitu habis ini kita main lagi, ya?”

Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab, ia malah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong kertas yang ia bawa. Sebuah syal berwarna persik yang lembut muncul di balik kantong itu yang lalu ia kalungkan pelan ke leher Rise.

“Tentu saja dan selamat natal.”

.

.

.

_Omake_

“Ih Kanji! Natal ‘kan masih lama!” walau berkata begitu ia terlihat sangat senang mematut syal hasil rajutan Kanji di cermin setinggi badan yang berada di tokonya.

“Tapi kan dinginnya sudah dimulai sekarang.” Kanji mengangguk-angguk puas ketika melihat syal itu benar-benar pas dikenakan oleh si mantan _idol_.

“ _Anyway_ , makasih banyak!” gadis berkuncir dua itu berbalik untuk menghadap ke temannya, “jujur saja aku belum menyiapkan kado natal untukmu. Bagaimana kalau koleksi foto Naoto? Satu album?”

Ah ya, Kanji tiba-tiba teringat dengan perempuan itu, aneh sekali … biasanya ia pasti akan mengingatnya sebelum tidur. Tapi akhir-akhir ini malah si berisik di hadapannya ini yang selalu terbayang olehnya. Tidak hanya ketika menjelang tidur, namun hampir di setiap kesempatan, di setiap kegiatan yang ia lakukan.

Mengganggu, namun entah mengapa menyenangkan….

“Tidak usah. Aku bahkan sudah lupa sama sekali dengan dia.”

Terkejut, Rise menjatuhkan syalnya, “maksudmu?! Apa sekarang kau menyukai orang lain?”

“Yah mungkin, tapi sepertinya aku salah menyukai orang, soalnya dia berisik, cerewet dan pemaksa, namun anehnya ia malah membuatku rindu dan nyaman,” terangnya sembari membantu mengambilkan syal yang jatuh itu dan mengembalikannya ke tangan si gadis, “dan ia terlihat sangat cocok dengan kado natal yang kuberikan.”

Pipi Rise Kujikawa bersemu, sama merahnya dengan kedua pipi milik Kanji Tatsumi.

“Kau payah, Kanji.”

“…”

Padahal di luar terasa dingin sekali, akan tetapi bibir mereka terasa panas karena ciuman itu.


End file.
